


Cold and Broken Hallelujah

by darkeyedresolve



Category: College Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkeyedresolve/pseuds/darkeyedresolve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss to Alabama in the SEC championship, Tim Tebow and Urban Meyer are left with the remains of broken dream season. Even with such a bitter loss, they will always have one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Broken Hallelujah

Tim Tebow was used to hearing hallelujahs, whether it was Mom’s singing as she cooked, the choir on Sunday Morning and even the ones he uttered in times of praise. He never thought he would associate it them with something negative, but now he did. All around him he could hear the chants, the screams of joy and hallelujahs…all for Alabama. He could see nothing but crimson and white as long, twirling strands of paper began to fill the air. The stands were erupting with crimson and white flags, signs, and jerseys. Tim wasn’t sure what to feel but totally defeat was starting to roll over him. He tried to keep up his invincible sense of victory and his unflinching smile but it was battered. Battered by the constant and unrelenting tide of hallelujahs coming from Alabama’s victory, the invincible Tim Tebow began to crack.

 He could only look up at the game clock as seconds ticked by and history was being written. Florida was going to lose to Alabama with it’s less than Superman quarterback. The history of Tim going to the national championship game and bringing a record three wins to Florida was slowly being erased. It was his fault that this was all coming undone; the glorious history of Florida would be great but not historic. He wondered if Urban was thinking the same, he wondered if that what all of his teammates were thinking. He had let them down; he had let Urban down in this critical game. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at his coach. Urban wouldn’t show anything but a stoic face, but Tim would feel his disappointment.

Cracks and more cracks, he didn’t even realize he was crying. But when one has their dreams lost and their throne taken, crying seemed like it was appropriate. Tim really wasn’t sure what he should feel right now; this was not a situation he was used to. He had loss before yes, and it only made him stronger than ever before but now…this loss. He felt broken by it; it had a sense of finality that nothing in his life had before. Tim could feel the tears coming down his face and just let them fall, even though it was not the athletic thing to do. It was the human thing to do. The quarterback of Gators couldn’t hear what people were telling him and really didn’t feel the hands as they rubbed into his hair. It was all lost to him as he watched the Alabama players dance and since choruses of hallelujahs.

Urban Meyer was aware of what was going on around him, even if he seemed so intensely focused on a game that was already lost. He knew Tim was crying and it took all of his discipline not to run over to him and protect him. He couldn’t do that, he had to be Superman right now. The coach was the final bulwark against totally defeat, since a loss doesn’t always mean the end. It would only be the end if he lost his team, and he had more than just Tim to worry about right now. Even though the national championship was now out of his grasp, one more game would be played…and Urban was always planning ahead. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept a great deal of attention on his quarterback. Each falling tear stung him; he had let the boy down.

‘Such much for the victory march’, Urban thought as he pulled the head set from his brow. It almost felt like he was giving up his crown, symbolic he had been king since winning the BCS national championship.

Tim never did anything half way, and that even came to his emotions. He knew he should stop crying, it was embarrassing at best, but it wouldn’t stop. Tim felt everything bad as he heard the chants and cheers while walking on to the field. He felt the pain of his teammates, the disappointment of the fans, the failure of Urban Meyer; and it choked him. He wanted to just get to the locker room but he wasn’t able to do that. No, Tim had to shake hands and be the good sport…to be the good Christian boy that his parents raised him to be. So he did his interview for the reporter, though he nothing real to say.  He didn’t remember it; words just flowed from his lips. It was like sometimes in church, you sing a song so much it comes out whether you are focused or not. It was just like singing those hallelujahs, those hated hallelujahs.

As the last one broke away, Tim tried to quicken his long stride to get the promised security of the locker room. He slowed when he felt an arm come around his shoulders and his stride was matched by a familiar set of steps. Urban was now with him and by him, it did bring some solace to his broken spirit. He felt the warm breath on the side of his face as the older man began to whisper into his ear. The lips gazing his ear and it reminded Tim of better moments.

“You are alright; Timmy.” Urban leaned way and directed his quarterback the rest of way.

The pillars of Gainesville had to get ready for the only thing worse than losing, discussing it with reporters. Urban continue to direct Tim, who just went through the motions, into the waiting room outside the media set up. Once they were alone, Urban helped to strip Tim down. Tim didn’t really help out more than just lifting his arms as his shoulder pads and jersey were pulled off. He had stopped his crying but his eyes were red and he had those stains on his face. Urban said nothing as he took a few tissues and cleaned him up with a fatherly touch.. At 6’3 and 240 pounds, it was hard to picture Tim Tebow as anything else but a superman like athlete but now he looked a little boy. Those intense blue eyes had soften and his taught lips were relaxed, Urban rarely saw him like this when competition was involved. The unguarded and boyish face was what usually greeted him when Urban woke up first and would just stare at his sleeping face..

“You getting your head right”, Urban threw the last tissue away and looked directly into those eyes.

“Tryin” Tim rubbed his forearm against his face and sniffed a few times to finally clear away the remaining evidence of his shame.

“We have reporters to go infront of, Timmy,” Urban reached out and began to work his hand along the boy’s thick neck, “You got to focus.”

“I know…” Tim breathed out as he felt the comforting hand on his skin, “I just feel so bad for letting you down, letting everyone down.”

“Now, stop blaming yourself for everything.” Urban had to smile some; it was so like Tim to shoulder everything. “We just got out played tonight, it wasn’t you who dropped those passes or let those big plays rip us up on defense.”

“Still they expect me to pull it out, ya’ know”, Tim let himself get pulled up against the older man and let the arms encircle his waist; “I couldn’t do it.”

“I couldn’t do it either”, Urban admitted to Tim and himself, “I couldn’t get the play to win it for us.” He pressed his lips against Tebow’s cheek and let one hand stroke his neck while the other held tight against the boy’s lower back.

They remained silent for a few minutes before Urban pushed Tim away from his body, they had another battle to go. He smirked some as he rubbed on Tim’s neck some more, the younger man’s mood was at least decent. As a coach and as a lover, Urban knew what made Tim Tebow tick both on off the field, and in victory and in defeat. He gave his star player a thump on the chest, which made the pectoral bounce noticeable under the blue fabric.

“We aren’t going to give the media the satisfaction of seeing us defeated are we?”

“N-No, I’m ready for it.” Tim’s lips twitched and that well known smile began to peak out.

“Right, just let me handle it and you just keep your game face on.” Urban was always protective of his players and especially of Timmy, he would steer the boy through this and onto a victorious bowl game.

Tim let his lips tighten up against and his eyes narrowed, it was a façade and Tim was pretty awful at lying. He walked out in front of Urban and could already feel eyes reading him and piercing his broken armor. As Tim sat down, he wiped his hand across his face and did his best to keep his mask on. Everyone in the press junket could see how frustrated and emotionally raw the Gator quarterback was, it was well matched with Urban’s calm and distant demeanor. Urban’s dark eyes watched Tim for a moment and slipped back into coach mode. He answered all their questions with the same even tone and statistics that everyone expected, but something hung in the air. The unfamiliar and unease air of loss and a Tim Tebow that wasn’t beaming with confidence and power, it was visceral and physical. Gradually Tim seemed to lighten up and even was able to offer some small smiles, and just maybe some of that invincibility was still there.

The night went on and the two found themselves alone in Georgia, and both would not be looking forward to coming back. Another night in the hotel and it would be to the welcoming arms of the Swamp, the word Swamp never sounded so appealing as it did now. Tim was lying back on the bed, showed and cleaned. He still had wet hair and his flimsy Gator athletics tee-shirt clung to the curves of his muscular torso. He had pulled on a pair of Nike short’s loose, soft and showed a great deal of his strong legs. Idly tapping his foot, Tim mouthed the words to the song floating into his ears. Whenever he felt in a dark place he always went to God and now was no different, he could still sing his praises.

“Hallelujah…Hallelujah…” He whispered softly as his eyes gazed into the whirls patterned into the ceiling.

Urban watched him from his seated position as the room’s desk; he had watched him every moment since the game ended. Tim definitely wasn’t bouncing back like he had after the Ole’ Miss loss or the bowl game loss to Michigan. A fire would brew in his eyes and he would be more fired up than ever, but now he still seemed broken. Usually when it came to their relationship, Tim was the one who started it…the boy was naturally affectionate and Urban rather enjoyed it. It seemed that it was the Coach’s turn to give the quarterback some need affection and to make Timmy whole again. Still dressed in his Gator blue track suit, Urban unzipped the jacket and left it on the chair as he moved over to the bed.

The bed dimpled as the older man climbed on to it and leaned down to take those soft lips against his own. Tim’s eyes widen in surprise before beginning to close again, the warm sensation of Urban’s lips felt like a rescue. He felt the firm, slow touch of the older man’s hand as it pushed under his shirt and along his stomach. Urban could feel the ripples of the abdominal muscles; they flexed and twitched as the boy moaned against his mouth. Taking it easy and gentle, they kissed slowly and deeply as Urban slowly pushed the shirt off his quarterback.

With Tim’s torso unveiled, Urban began to kiss down the young man’s powerful neck and down to his chest. Tim purred like a cat as the lips moved along his sensitive skin, the powerful muscles of his body flexing as they were touched by Urban. The older man moved himself as his teeth gazed and his mouth locked around on of Tim’s nipples, so that his body was now over the other. He teased and coaxed delicious sounds out of his quarterback as his hands lightly stroked along Tim’s sides. A few seconds longer Urban was pulling those shorts down and down; he pressed his hand in and felt the bare and awakened cock.

“Urban…” Tim twisted and breathed out the man’s name as the fingers touched his hardening flesh.

“You like this, Timmy?” Urban pulled off the swollen nub and once again sealed their lips together. Moaning and squirming, Tim gave his muffled answer as he was stroked by the experienced hand.

Tim was able to focus enough to let his hands reach out and begin to tug on Urban’s cobalt blue turtle neck, he wanted it off. Urban slowly withdrew his lips and pulled it off before returning to his previous activity. He let his roughen fingers toy and tease, and Tim’s cock filled out. Taking that as his cue, Urban kissed his way once again down his star’s body. Down the strong curves of his neck and chest, down the bumpy set of strong abs, and stopping at leaking cock. He held it lightly by the base while his tongue flicked and rubbed against the tip. Tim groaned out suddenly and his strong body bucked against his coach, it was so sharp and wonderful.  Urban had him wholly under his control, just like on the field, and Tim loved the feeling.

With his tongue wet and moving, Urban slide his other hand further down to trace along the boy’s powerful thigh. He kissed and wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock while his hand drifted lower and began to search for that secret spot. He knew he was pressing the right button when Timmy’s body seized up and he groaned out in delight. Urban sucked faster and firmer while his finger rubbed along Tim’s puckered entrance. Softly, he played with his star’s powerful ass. The Georgian hotel room was slowly filled with nothing but the sounds of Tim Tebow’s hot moans and Urban Meyer’s firm sucking. The bed groaned quietly as their weight moved upon it, but it was hardly even heard to either of them.

“Urban, please…” Tim was at the point where he needed release, and didn’t want to come alone.

“Timmy…” Urban pulled away from the young’s man’s wet cock, and kissed along his jaw line. He slowly got up from the bed to grab something from his suitcase, along the way he stripped out of his constraining track pants.

Returning with a condom in one hand and a bottle of lubricate in the other, he sat between the long, strong and spread open legs of his quarterback. He liberally applied the glistening fluid to his hand and began to push his slick finger into Tim. The quarterback pulled his legs in and began to slide them against Urban’s waist, he obviously wanted it. Leaning over, the coach kissed and tugged as Tim’s lips while he slowly worked the young man open. It didn’t take long for the tight entrance to become more welcoming, Urban was getting about as needy as Tim was.

“Just forget about everything, Timmy.” Urban whispered against his ear as he began to push himself into the younger man, “Just focus on this.”

“Ahh, yes.” Tim breathed out and form his breath went out all of the harshness of the day. The people cheering for his loss, the celebrating Alabama players, and the lost national championship; all of it was leaving him. He was filled by Urban’s presence; it was enough to sing hallelujah.

They moved as one, moaned as sound, and loved as one. Hands caressed and touched, lips kissed and suck, muscles flexed and tensed as they got lost in one another. Urban drove himself deeper and harder while his fingers dug into Tim’s lean hips. Arching his back, Tim groaned louder and hotter. He could feel only searing hot passion; it was burning away all the traces of defeat. From his mouth, it was litany of erotic praises. Urban was driven to thrust harder and stronger, the boy could take it…he was built after all to take the tackles of three hundred pound linemen.

“Uh huh, I –“ Tim panted out his words of warning as his body grew impossible hot. A sensation was building deep inside of him, he could feel his body getting ready to crescendo.

“Let it go, Timmy” Urban grunted out as he felt the young man’s hole spasms around his swollen dick. He slide one hand up along the sculpted torso, the rough palm could feel grooves of flexing muscles

Together they came, always together. Whether it was the ecstasy of a championship win or the agony of season ending loss, it was always together. Tim let his body relax and soften against the bed while Urban slowly pulled himself from his body. He murred as Urban lies down beside him and put his arm around his waist.  Burying his face against the older man’s neck, Tim was smiling again. Urban let his face rest into the dark, damp hair and he could hear Tim’s muffled voice. It was soft and light, almost childlike.

“Hallelujah…”


End file.
